The present invention relates to automated repair of damaged airfoils on turbines and particularly relates to a computer-controlled mechanical manipulator for measuring, inspecting and repairing airfoil blades in situ.
Machine components such as gas turbine airfoils can experience damage in use or during installation. For example, one type of damage, blade erosion, particularly occurs about the leading edge portions of the rotating blades. Manual repair methods that require the removal of compressor casings and enclosures are costly and time-consuming processes. While processes using hand-held tools, such as grinding and sanding tools, have been developed and utilized for the purpose of repairing airfoils, the quality of the manual repairs depends on the skill and attention of the craftsman performing the work. Process consistency is not assured in those repairs. In addition, substantial time and costs are necessary to disassemble and reassemble the turbine components. Accordingly, there is a need for automated repair of airfoils.